As I Go Along
by Twilight Dragonfly
Summary: Ranma decides to leaves Nerima, and leaves Akane a note to remember the good times by. *shrugs* Actually kinda sad. R/R please.


Hey, this is H4L again. I am not going to give one of my long, drawn out A/N tonight, I'm just going to get it out the way. This is a Ranma 1/2 thought about what our poor, arrogant, tragic, martyr; Ranma might do one day. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the richest onna in Japan, at the moment. If it did, Ryoga, Kuno, and Ranma would be mine!

As I go Along

~~~~~~~~

From downstairs of the Tendo dojo, at the breakfast table, a belligerent Soun Tendo instructed his youngest daughter to fetch her errant fiancée for breakfast. It was a start of another day at Nerima's most famous household. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Nabiki looked up and exchanged shocked glances with her elder sister, Kasumi. It was unheard of for Ranma to be late for breakfast, even with his penchant for oversleeping. But Akane took no heed of these goings on as she got up from her seat, grumbling about how that pervert was going to make them late for school. 

As she approached his door, she got a weird feeling, like a warped case of deja vu. 

Last night had been quiet for once.

Everyone had vacated the premises. Genma was currently visiting Nodoka for a few weeks, so Ranma had a brief respite from him. Kasumi and Soun had attended a play. In addition, Nabiki had her date with Kuno, (Nerima was still reeling from that!)strangely enough, the rest of the Wrecking Crew was seemingly occupied, so Ranma and Akane were left alone. What they did, well they talked, about school and life, etc. And while Akane was just as lively as ever, Ranma was strangely subdued. He watched her emotions play across her face as she basked in the undivided attention of her fiancée. Suddenly, at one point in the conversation, he gave a mysterious, faint smile to her, and said that he was tired and that he wanted to go to bed. She started to throw a fit, when she saw something in his eyes that she never saw before; weariness. The hissy fit just stopped and she nodded, caught in that look in his eyes.

That was the reason that she hesitated, before yelling out, "_Ranma no baka!_ We are going to be late for school, come out! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Akane waited a few minutes, before her impatience got the better of her, and she burst into the room.

"Stupid Saotome, how many times do I have to sa-", she stopped mid-tirade at the strange sight that met her. "It's clean," was the only thought that ran through her head. The room that the infamous Saotome's shared was clean. Almost immaculately so. None of Ranma's belongings was there. She started to panic. Akane glanced looked around, frantic, when a breeze ruffled her newly growing locks from the open window. As she stood there, shaking, she notices a flapping noise coming from behind her. On the small desk was what looked to be a hastily written to note. As she reads it, she notices that at the very top, it said, "Show this to the people listed in this letter."

This is it, no more. There's nothing left to say, 

Nothing left to do.

I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of being in everyone's main plans,

But never of any of my own.

I can't take it anymore. I won't.

Ucchan, I love you, but I don't. You understand, right? I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not in love with you. I wish I could be, but I don't. There's nothing that I can say, to take your pain away, You have been shamed, dishonored, but I, I can't fix this. I hope that one day you can find someone who can help you fix it. 'Cause I can't.

At least not in the way you want me too.

Shampoo, I-I can't really describe it. I don't know what to say. I don't really know you, but I've come to think of you as a friend. Why do you want me? I'm a nobody, a nothing. You could have anybody, why me? Well whatever the reasons, I can't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry. I don't love you. But, hey, you sure are cute though; I'll give you that.

Pop, you are the worst excuse of a human being that has ever been spawned. Words cannot express how much I hate you, old man. You, you've turned my life into a living hell, and now I'm going to do somethin' about it. I'm leaving, and if you follow me, I can't guarantee anything. I don't ever want to see you again.

Ryoga, you idiot, I am going to miss even _you. _Although you hate me, even you stalk every step I take, you are my friend, and I'm going to miss you. I haven't been the cause of everything lousy in your life that's true, but I _have _pulled you into my "Circle of Crazy", as I like to call it, and for _that,_ I _am _sorry. I hope I can see you again one day, **P-chan. **Heh...

Kasumi-chan, thank you for being the closest thing to family I've had here in Nerima. You have opened your home and heart to me, and for that, you have my eternal love and affection. I hope to see one of your beautiful smiles again in the future.

Akane, what can I say to you..

We've been through so much, you know I care for you, you know I love you. Even if I can't say it. And you love me. Even if you _won't_ say it. But, we can't keep doing _this_. I'm _tired, _can't you see? I'm tired, of, of Nerima!!! Nerima isn't just a city, it's a mindset, and it's **_killing_** me. And you, Kawaiikune_,_ _are_ Nerima, born and bred. You are the best and the worst of Nerima, but ...I don't want it anymore. But I'm takin' the good memories of us, and your smile, to another time, to another place....

As I go along...

She made a tragic figure, as she crashed to the floor, sobbing. She held the letter in her hand, and gasped out, "Ranma no baka, I would've came _with _you.."

~~~~~~~

Eh, I was having strange thoughts tonight. I just wanted Ranma to leave _everything_ behind one day, just because of the stress. As you could tell, I don't have very much love for Genma and Shampoo. I hope I did not do _too _badly. Let me know by R/Rving! Ja ne....

H4L


End file.
